


Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Strip Tease
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Que cumpleaños había pasado.La única esperanza que tenía en ese momento era que Kei se hubiera recordado de que día fuera, y lo esperara con la cena lista.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto

**Puedes dejarte el sombrero puesto**

Esa noche, Kota tenía aún más ganas que lo normal de volver a casa.

Ese día no había empezado de la manera mejor, y si posible había seguido aún peor.

El rodaje por el Yan Yan Jump se habían prolongado más que previsto, y él estaba absolutamente abrumando.

Quizás tenía un poco de fiebre también, pero no iba a preocuparse de medir la temperatura.

Cualquiera fuera, no era seguro nada que una noche durmiendo al calor de las mantas no pudiera curar.

Miró fijo el cielo, antes de entrar en el edificio; vio las nublas despejarse después de un día entero de lluvia, pero eso no lo hizo sentir más alegre.

El aire estaba todavía húmedo, y él la sentía penetrar hasta el hueso, algo que agudizaba las ganas de meterse pronto en la cama.

Que cumpleaños había pasado.

La única esperanza que tenía en ese momento era que Kei se hubiera recordado de que día fuera, y lo esperara con la cena lista.

No pedía nada más, sólo eso, aunque el hecho que esa mañana su novio ni lo hubiera llamado para felicitarse no dejara presagiar nada bueno.

En cuando pisado en casa, de todas formas, se dio pronto cuenta del hecho que pasaba algo raro.

El piso estaba enteramente oscuro y silencioso; Kota trató de recordarse si Kei le hubiera dicho de tener compromisos esa noche, pero no le ocurrió nada.

“¡Genial!” exclamó en alta voz, sintiendo la necesidad de descargarse. “Después de hoy, me hacía falta volver a casa y quedarme solo, mientras quien sabe dónde está él.” siguió hablando, encendiendo la luz en la entrada y cogiendo el móvil del bolsillo, marcando el número de Kei. “Anda, contesta... estoy seguro que fuiste a cenar con Yuya sin decirme nada, apuesto todo lo que...” se interrumpió, oyendo un ruido llegar del salón.

Tendió el oído, perplejo, reconociendo el tono de llamada del móvil de Kei.

Siguió caminando, al fruncir el entrecejo, hasta que no llegó al salón.

Cuando sintió unas manos en los hombros sobresaltó, echando un grito, antes de darse cuenta del hecho que a tocarlo había sido su novio.

“¡Kei!” se quejó, tratando de girarse hacia de él, sin que el menor se lo permitiera. “Me asustaste, qué demonio...” empezó a decir, antes que él le pidiera silencio.

“Espera, Ko. No digas nada y no hagas nada. Fíate de mí, no vas a arrepentirte.” le murmuró, lascivo, al oído.

Kota hizo una mueca, pero no protestó.

Un poco reacio, dejó que lo vendara, y luego lo condujera adelanta con una mano en su espalda, hasta que se encontró sentado en una silla.

Esperó, más y más perplejo, mientras el menor le ataba las manos detrás de la espalda con la que le pareció una corbata.

Lo oyó alejarse, dar rodeos por el cuarto, y le pareció de oír el ruido de un encendedor, pero no estaba seguro.

Estaba confundido por su comportamiento, pero cuando se trataba de Kei que trataba de sorprenderlo, sabía muy bien que estaba mejor no hacer preguntas.

Sabía qué el menor tenía razón, y que no iba a arrepentirse.

Cuando volvió cerca, Kei le pasó las manos detrás de la cabeza, despacio, deshaciendo la venda y finalmente dejando que lo mirara, que mirara el cuarto.

Kota salió los ojos, al acostumbrarlos a la penumbra del salón.

Docenas de candelas estaban esparcidas en puntos estratégicos del cuarto, dándole la posibilidad de ver con precisión lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo creando un ambiente acogedor.

Y Kei estaba...

Tuvo que tragar unas veces mientras seguía mirándolo, tratando de todas maneras de no perder el control.

El frio que había tenido hasta unos minutos antes, la humedad que lo había hecho sentir pésimo, habían desaparecido.

En su lugar, Kota empezaba a tener calor, y mucho, bastante de hacerle desear de liberarse, sacarse la ropa, sacarla a Kei y tomárselo en ese exacto momento.

El menor llevaba pantalones negros, bastante ajustados de provocas su fantasía, y una camisa blanca, simple, con una corbata cuyo nudo estaba flojo, que se bajaba hacia su esternón en una línea perfecta, subrayando ese cuerpo que pronto arriesgaba de hacerlo enloquecer.

Sentía su sexo endurecerse, apretado por los bóxeres y los jeans, y sabía ya qué dentro de poco la sensación iba a ser insufrible.

Levantó los ojos hacia su novio, en aire de imploración.

“Kei...” murmuró, al agitarse como para liberarse de la corbata que le ataba las muñecas, obteniendo sólo de hacer echar el menor a reír.

Tomó unos pasos hacia de él, lento, sensual, bajándose para apoyarle los brazos en los hombros, la cara cerca de la suya.

“Feliz cumpleaños, Ko.” murmuró, al darle un beso casto en los labios.

Luego retrocedió, cogiendo el control remoto del estéreo por la mesilla frente al sofá y encendiéndolo, poniendo la música.

Era un ritmo lento, compuesto principalmente por notas bajas. Kei se quedó a un metro de él, cerca del sofá, empezando a moverse a ritmo de la música.

Se llevó las manos a las caderas, con las palmas planas, dejándolas subir a las costillas, al pecho, a los hombros, rozándose el cuello con las yemas, pasándoselas entre el pelo.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos de vez en cuando para mirar a su novio agitarse en la silla, sonriéndole, consciente del efecto que tenía su espectáculo.

Llevó una mano al cinturón, dejándolo deslizar afuera de la hebilla y deshaciéndolo, todo cuidadamente lento, sólo para prolongar la tortura por Kota.

La quitó de las presillas, dejándola caer al suelo, concediéndose una breve risa al ver el mayor tragar otra vez, mientras la frente se mojaba de sudor y las caderas empujaban adelante en espasmos involuntarios, en busca de una satisfacción inexistente.

Luego fue a deshacer los botones del pantalón, bajando el cierre, nunca dejando de moverse al ritmo de la música, sensual, lascivo, consciente de quien fuera frente a él, y de lo que tenía que hacer para hacerle perder la cabeza.

El mayor sentía la garganta seca, y tenía casi nostalgia del frio tenido afuera de las paredes de casa.

Le habría gustado volver bajo la lluvia, dejarse a merced de la humedad, dejar otra vez que le penetrara hasta el hueso, de manera de resfriarlo, de aliviar esos instintos que, en ese momento, lo hacían sentir listo a explosionar.

Volvió a levantar los ojos, siguiendo con atención el camino de sus manos, ni parpadeando mientras se iban a los botones de la camisa, de abajo a arriba, todavía moviendo las caderas de manera circular, lenta, hipnótica.

Kota aguantó la respiración hasta que el último botón fue desabrochado, hasta que vio más piel, hasta que Kei se acercó de unos pasos a él, todavía al ritmo de la música.

“¿Estás disfrutando tu regalo de cumpleaños, Ko?” le preguntó en tono inocente, y luego le montó a horcajadas, las piernas aferradas a la silla, la cara cerca de la suya.

Kota lo sintió moverse contra de sí, e hizo una mueca, al gemir.

“Fíate, Kei.” murmuró, la voz ronca por la excitación. “Verías mejor cuánto esté disfrutando mi regalo si me desatara.” siguió, al levantar una ceja y al extenderse hacia de él, en la vana tentativa de besarlo.

Kei sonrió, casi malignamente, retrocediendo.

“Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar un compromiso para hacértelo apreciar, Ko.” dijo, dejando que la camisa le deslizara bajo los hombros, y luego llevando los pulgares bajo los bóxeres y tirando el elástico dos o tres veces, antes de quitarse esos también, quedándose sólo con la corbata encima.

Se acurrucó al suelo, apoyando las palmas en eso, empezando de vuelta a proceder en su dirección; cuando fue bastante cerca, le apoyó las manos en las rodillas, levantándose y al mismo tiempo obligándolo a abrir las piernas, hasta que pudo meterse entre de esas.

Le deshizo los jeans, más rápido de cómo se había liberado de su ropa, haciéndolo levantar de la silla bastante para bajarlos juntos a los bóxeres, dando finalmente un poco de alivio a su erección.

Con los ojos fijos en los de Kota, seguro que lo miraran bien, llevó la lengua a la base de su sexo, envolviendo la punta entre los labios y bajándose; siguió provocándolo de esa manera unos minutos más, mientras Yabu sólo podía tratar de empujar dentro de su boca, y las manos de su novio en sus muslos se lo impedían.

Fue Kei a decidir cuándo tomarlo en boca, en que ritmo empezar el descenso, cuándo pararse, cómo jugar con la lengua en la piel tensa.

Kota gemía en alta voz, sin rémoras, temblando y agitándose cada vez que Kei decidía de hacerlo más en serio, cuando apretaba la boca a su alrededor, cuando lo acariciaba con los dientes, cuando la lengua se movía más rápidamente.

Estaba a punto de correrse por la excesiva estimulación, y el menor también se había dado cuenta, porque ralentizó, dejándolo ir y pasando una última vez la lengua en él, antes de volver en pie y montar otra vez a horcajadas, los brazos alrededor del cuello y las caderas que se movían contra de él, esta vez sin restricciones.

A Kota le habría gustado encontrar una manera de desatarse, para poderlo tocar, arañar, para tomar el control de la situación, pero sabía qué Kei no iba a permitírselo.

Sólo podía extenderse hacia de él, en busca de la piel hirviente contra la suya, en busca de sus labios, que el menor no le negó.

Buscó su lengua con la propia, casi hambriento, y cuando se separaron no pudo no notar la expresión de victoria en la cara del menor.

“Tómame, Ko.” le dijo, claramente excitado, mientras su cuerpo seguía moviéndose casi por inercia contra lo del mayor, ansiado.

“Pero ni te...” trató de protestar Kota, mientras el menor sacudía la cabeza.

“No importa. Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Sé qué te gusta.” explicó, al levantar una ceja y al sonreír.

Kota tragó, al cerrar los ojos por un momento en la tentativa de retomar el control de sí mismo; vio a Kei llevar la mano a su sexo, llevándoselo contra su abertura, y pues cedió a esa coerción irresistible, moviendo las caderas contra de él y penetrándolo en un movimiento firme, tratando de ignorar su grito sofocado y su expresión de dolor.

Se quedó inmóvil, sintiéndose cortar el aliento mientras su erección estaba envuelta por ese cuerpo hirviente, más apretado que lo normal.

Otra vez tuvo ganas de tener las manos libres, para apretárselas en las caderas y guiar sus movimientos, y otra vez se rindió al hecho de no poderlo hacer, sólo mirándole la cara, al esperar que su expresión se distendiera, que se acostumbrara a esa intrusión brutal.

Unos minutos después Kei abrió los ojos, al respirar hondo y al empezar a moverse encima a él, dando el ritmo, yendo al encuentro de los movimientos limitados concedidos al mayor, aferrándose a la silla para levantarse y bajarse, haciendo todo lo que podía para hacerle perder la cabeza.

Kota se extendió hacia de él, al besarle el cuello, al morderlo, mientras disfrutaba todos sus gemidos, cada jadeo, tratando de empujarse lo más posible dentro de él.

“Tendrás que hacerlo solo, me temo.” se burló de él después de unos minutos, la voz marcada por el aliento pesado, mientras Kei reía.

“Estoy seguro de poder sobrevivir a esto también.” murmuró, llevando la mano a su sexo, masturbándose rápidamente hasta que llegó al límite, dejándose ir contra el cuerpo del mayor y corriéndose entre sus cuerpos, al gritar el nombre de Kota.

El mayor le dio tiempo de recuperar el aliento antes de volver a moverse dentro de él, y sólo le tomaron unos empujones más antes de llegar al orgasmo, echando la cabeza atrás y sintiendo más el contacto contra su piel mientras se vaciaba dentro de él.

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, sólo sintiendo el ruido de sus alientos pesados que le mezclaba a la música que llegaba por el estéreo todavía encendido, y pensó que se habría quedado así con gusto por el resto de su vida, si pudiera haberlo hecho.

“Kei...” le murmuró al oído, mientras el menor estaba todavía abandonado contra de él, abrumado. “Kei, desátame.” le pidió, y el menor se apresuró a llevar las manos detrás de la silla, deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata.

En cuanto libre, Kota llevó los brazos a su alrededor, abrazándolo fuerte, acariciándole los hombros con las yemas.

“Pues...” empezó Inoo, la voz todavía insegura. “¿Te gustó el regalo?” le preguntó, sonriendo contra su piel, dejándose llevar por sus caricias.

Yabu frunció la nariz, al fingir de pensarlo.

“Podemos decir que lo disfruté, aunque estuviera atado. Tenías razón.”

Kei le dio un golpe en el hombro, levantándose y echándole un vistazo enojado.

“¡Espero que sí! ¡Arriesgaste de hacerme realmente daño!” le regañó, al morderse un labio.

Kota se encogió de hombros en aire inocente.

“Tu culpa para provocarme, ¿no?”

El menor bufó, levantándose con cuidado para no hacerse aún más daño.

“Bueno, ahora voy a tener problemas a quedarme en pie por tu culpa. ¿Viste qué hiciste?”

Kota se puso en pie también, envolviéndole las caderas con los brazos y apoyándole el mentón en un hombro.

“Bueno. Porque es mi cumpleaños por unas horas más, y no tengo intención de dejarte salir de la cama, mi amor.” le dijo, empujándolo hacia la habitación, mientras Kei trataba en vano de protestar.

Kota lo dejó tumbar en la cama, metiéndose a su lado y volviendo a abrazarlo, corriendo cada centímetro de su piel con las manos, ahora que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

No había nada más que pudiera fastidiarlo, ya no había el cansancio, ni el frio, ni la frustración.

Estaba allí, en el calor de la cama con la persona que amaba.

No había nada que pudiera hacerlo un cumpleaños mejor que eso.


End file.
